


Iroh's Sage Advice

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Firecest, Fluff, Hate Sex, Humor, Incest, Missionary, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Zucest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko horribly misconstrues Iroh's advice regarding Azula. Takes place after "Smoke and Shadow": Part 1, so assume Zuko is 20 and Azula is 18. A ZUCEST (Zuko x Azula) one-shot! Very explicit. Enjoy : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iroh's Sage Advice

Zuko anxiously paced back and forth through the meeting room of the Fire Nation palace.

"Uncle, I feel that I am failing as Fire Lord. With my approval rating at an all-time low from the whole Harmony Restoration Movement controversy, I fear that the New Ozai Society will have little trouble dethroning me. Not to mention that the Kemurikage are kidnapping Fire Nation children and may be after my life! I cannot sit back and do nothing while waiting for Aang to arrive. How can I regain my honor!?" asked the disgruntled Fire Lord.

Iroh calmly sipped his jasmine tea.

"Zuko, the answer lies within your sister. Azula is the safe that holds your honor, and you are the key that can unlock the safe. Only together can you restore peace within the Fire Nation and balance to the world."

Zuko froze upon hearing Azula's name and began to contemplate his uncle's words.

_Be the key to unlock the safe... within my sister…_

"As always, thank you for your wisdom, Uncle. I will not let my nation down."

* * *

_I've already searched for Azula in the Forgetful Valley for weeks. She clearly does not want to be found. How will I ever find her?! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!_

The defeated Fire Lord threw a quick succession of fire punches toward the air, which was accompanied by an urgent knocking at his bedroom door. Zuko opened the door to discover Suki and Ty Lee, who were visibly distraught.

"Intel suggests that Azula has returned to the Fire Nation," Suki reported, looking at her feet. "We have reason to believe that she will soon become the new leader of the New Ozai Society."

Zuko's heart sank into his stomach.

"We're really sorry, Zuko," Ty Lee pouted. "Mai and her boyfriend have been spying on the society and noticed a new girl climbing the ranks. According to Mai, the girl has been wearing the clothes of a commoner and has a different hair style from Azula, but her eyes are amber… and deadly."

Suki continued, "Mai and Kei Lo tried to tail her, but the girl noticed them and an altercation ensued. The girl tried to fight as much as possible without using any bending, but after a while, she was outmatched and started to firebend. Her azure flames were unquestionable. She escaped with ease."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ty Lee inquired.

To the girls' surprise, Zuko seemed to brighten up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is. I'll need the two of you to apprehend her. Ty Lee, do not hesitate to chi-block her. In fact, that would be preferred," Zuko dictated with an Azula-like smirk on his face. "Knock her out, tie her up, blindfold her, and bring her to my chambers for… interrogation."

"Your chambers? Why not the prison?" queried a confused Suki.

"Azula deserves a new and unusual kind of punishment. Do not question my methods. And once you have delivered her to my room, I am not to be interrupted under any circumstance," Zuko ordered.

"Yes, Fire Lord," the girls replied, failing to hide their puzzled and disturbed glances.

Feeling triumphant for the first time in a while, Zuko closed the door and sighed with relief.

_Well, that was a freebie._

* * *

A week later, a messenger hawk delivered an envelope to Ty Lee and Suki, while the two were out training in the palace courtyard.

"It's show time. –M"

Along with the short note, a map was also included inside the envelope with an "X" marking the location of the New Ozai Society's secret headquarters and a dotted line along the path Azula took to get there, the path she would most likely take after the meeting. The girls immediately sprang into action, dashing into Suki's bedroom to get ready to execute Operation: Capture Princess Crazy.

"Okay, let's review the plan one more time," Suki strongly suggested to Ty Lee, who was busy applying makeup. "That's way too much makeup, Ty Lee! You're supposed to look like a beggar."

"Well, why can't I be a cute beggar?" Ty Lee beamed.

"Do you want Azula to recognize you?!" Suki admonished. "We don't have time for this. The meeting could adjourn at any minute. I'm going to hide near the meeting site. You remember where you're supposed to be acting, right?"

"Yes! A quarter mile up the road," recited Ty Lee, now adorning her beggar outfit with a sash to accentuate her curves.

Suki rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to follow Azula, purposely get caught, and depend on you to chi-block her before she attacks me," Suki reiterated.

"I got it!"

Suki scurried away to the New Ozai Society meeting location. An uneventful half hour later, people began to exit the meeting room. Although Azula was almost unrecognizable in her street clothes, short brown wig, and less distinct eye makeup, she still carried herself with unequivocal poise and elegance. Suki carefully stalked the firebender using her Kyoshi warrior prowess, but she allowed herself to fumble as the two approached the disguised Ty Lee.

"Any spare change, young lady?" beseeched Ty Lee, masking her voice.

At this moment, Azula realized she was being followed and abruptly spun around, ready to fight her assailant. What she wasn't expecting was to see Suki charging her directly and at full speed. Firebending should have been off-limits since her blue flames would be a dead giveaway, but Suki was too close to leave her other options. When Azula started forming a giant lightning bolt, Ty Lee took the opportunity to use her chi-blocking, effortlessly immobilizing the princess with a series of quick jabs.

"Ty?" asked a bewildered Azula, her body going limp.

"Sorry, Princess, but you brought this on yourself," Ty Lee bemoaned.

Suki clocked Azula across the back of her head with the hilt of her fan, knocking the princess out cold. Azula's wig fell to the ground, stained with blood.

"Wow! You sure hit her hard, Suki!" Ty Lee marveled.

"Well, I've been wanting to do that for quite some time," smiled Suki.

The girls proceeded to tie the princess up, blindfold her, and carry her to Zuko's bedroom as instructed. To ensure that she could not escape when she regained consciousness, and for lack of a better anchor point, they tied her wrists to the railing of Zuko's bed.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure what Zuko has in store for her… I honestly do not want to know… but nonetheless, we should let him know she's here and detained," Suki advised, with mixed feelings.

"Yes! Zuko is going to be so proud of us!" exclaimed the bubbly Ty Lee.

The girls rushed to tell the Fire Lord of their success.

* * *

Azula was lying on her back and still blindfolded when she awoke. She immediately tried to pull off the blindfold, but was held back by the abrasive rope around her wrists. Instead of screaming, she began shooting blue flames from her mouth, hoping it would scorch one of her attackers. Fortunately for Zuko, he was standing out of reach, though she did manage to char the canopy of the Fire Lord's bed.

"Well Princess, it looks like I should have had the girls gag you too," Zuko asserted coldly.

Recognizing his voice immediately, Azula's eyes widened beneath her blindfold, but she quickly regained her composure.

_Zuko won't hurt me. If he were going to have me killed, he would have done so already._

"Hello, Zuzu. Lovely day for holding someone against her will, wouldn't you agree?" she chimed sarcastically.

Her dry sarcasm always got under his skin. But today, he had the upper hand. And he was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"You know I searched for you for weeks – I was worried sick about you! And now here you are, back in the Fire Nation. And I know EXACTLY what you're doing. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?" the livid Fire Lord shouted, making Azula flinch slightly.

"Well since you're so keen on my actions, I suppose there's no point in telling you anything," she spat. "So why don't we skip the small talk and get to the part where you untie me. We both know what's going to happen anyway. I'm going to walk away from here completely unscathed."

"Not this time, sister. For once, I know exactly what's going to happen and YOU are clueless. And trust me, you are NOT going to walk away unscathed," Zuko muttered while closing their distance.

Zuko walked to Azula's side and forcefully pinched the princess's delicate face between his thumb and index finger, the rest of his fingers holding her chin up and back.

_This isn't like Zuko at all. He's being so aggressive and ruthless. I feel…afraid? No, this isn't fear. Then what is it?_

Zuko could feel Azula's breathing hitch. He smirked.

_I'm getting to her._

"Azula, listen to me very closely. I am in control, and you are going to cooperate. You. Are. Mine. Do you understand me?"

But before she could comprehend and answer, he leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

_What the flaming turtle-duck is he doing?!_

When he broke the kiss, she gasped, "Zuko. Stop. Please…. This is crazy! You don't understand. You're failing to see the bigger picture…"

_Azula always lies…_

"ENOUGH! I'm not doing this because I want to – this is for my nation! For OUR nation, if you haven't forgotten. Uncle said…"

"Wait, what does Uncle have to do with this? What exactly did he say to you?"

Zuko quoted his uncle's advice verbatim, using his best Iroh impression.

"'Zuko, the answer lies within your sister. Azula is the safe that holds your honor, and you are the key that can unlock the safe. Only together can you restore peace within the Fire Nation and balance to the world.'"

_Oh Zuko, you fucking idiot. That's not at all what Uncle meant… or sounds like… but the prospect of turning my brother into a sexual deviant is quite tantalizing. Yes… when I'm done with him, he'll be nothing more than a perverted, incestuous freak._

"Okay, brother. I understand. Do what you must with me," Azula complied, concealing her amusement.

Zuko was surprised at Azula's change of heart, but Iroh's advice had never been wrong before. Not to mention that Azula was in no position to negotiate.

"Good. Then you will obey my every command," Zuko growled as he tugged Azula's silky black hair.

"Yes, Fire Lord," Azula purred, heat building between her legs.

With Azula's obedient response and the delicious sight of her tied up and vulnerable, Zuko could feel his pants tightening. He licked his lips.

_Maybe this will be fun after all. I can't say I've never thought about it before._

Still gripping her hair, Zuko leaned down and kissed her again, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly matched his desire, wishing she were able to pull his face even closer to hers. Without breaking the kiss, the Fire Lord climbed on top of her.

"Mmm," Azula moaned into his mouth, feeling the full weight of his body and the pressing of his growing erection between her legs.

_At least I don't have to worry about Azula having any moral quandaries. Ever._

Zuko began to kiss up and down Azula's neck, stopping at a few places to lick and bite. She instinctively pushed her hips up against his, making him harder by the second. Azula was shocked at her own increasing wetness.

_Maybe he's not completely useless after all._

As Zuko pushed his pelvis down against hers, matching the increasing pressure of her thrusts, he let his hand wander up Azula's shirt, over her breast bindings.

_Well this just won't do._

"I'm going to untie your wrists. Do not try anything," commanded Zuko.

"I won't," Azula whimpered, a little out of breath.

Zuko untied Azula from the bed railing. He smiled sadistically as he saw the indents the rope had left in her wrists.

"Now sit up."

As Azula sat up, Zuko grabbed her hips and swiftly pulled her on top of him such that she was straddling him, her arms now laced around his neck. He started licking her neck again, causing her to moan and grind her hips on his. Zuko couldn't take much more of this – he HAD to see what was under those bindings. Azula was forced to lift her arms as Zuko wrenched her shirt over her head. He then hastily and impatiently unwrapped her breast bindings, exposing her perfect, average-sized breasts just inches from his face.

_Spirits, she is sexy._

The Fire Lord took her soft, supple breasts into his hands, groping and fondling them before licking and sucking each nipple.

"Mmmmm…," moaned Azula, arching her back, grinding her hips more aggressively on his thick erection.

"Kick off your sandals and stand up."

Azula did as she was told, while Zuko removed his own shirt. He stood up and circled behind the princess, like a vulture-shark circling its prey. Azula shuddered with anticipation as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. With one of his hands, Zuko grabbed both her wrists and held them firmly behind her back, making Azula gasp at the sudden roughness.

With the other hand, he yanked her pants and underwear down to her ankles, his eyes widening at the glorious site in front of him.

"Your ass…it's…"

"A wonder to behold, I'm well aware."

Zuko didn't appreciate this arrogant attitude and decided to teach her a lesson. He smacked her hard on one of her newly exposed cheeks, causing it to redden.

"Ungh!"

"Keep being a conceited bitch, Azula. See where that gets you," Zuko scolded as he gave her another smack.

"UNGH!"

To Azula's surprise, this just turned her on even more. No one had dared hit her like this before. She found herself biting her lip, trying to conceal her twisted smile.

"Is that really all you've got, Zuzu?" teased the princess.

"YOU. FUCKING. BITCH," the enraged Fire Lord spat between smacks of increasing intensity, the final one eliciting a small cry. "Now that's better."

Feeling an ounce of guilt, Zuko spun the princess around to face him, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. This also gave him the chance to eye her naked body up and down.

_Why does the most beautiful, perfect girl in the Fire Nation have to be my sister?_

He continued kissing her soft, luscious lips, with one hand around her waist and the other placed tenderly on her cheek. Their tongues danced longingly in each other's mouths. Azula ran her hand down Zuko's chest, feeling each muscle in his taught abdomen as she worked her way down.

_All those years of training have certainly paid off._

She grabbed him by the hem of his pants, playfully tracing her finger along the inside, driving Zuko wild.

"What do you want, Azula?" beckoned the Fire Lord.

"I want you to remove my blindfold so I can see exactly how big my big brother is," the princess cooed with her signature twisted smirk.

"So impatient," whispered Zuko, losing patience himself. "The blindfold stays on, for now, but…"

Zuko hurriedly removed his remaining clothes and pulled Azula close up against him. Azula gasped, feeling her brother's thick erection pressed against her stomach. Although she was dripping wet and desperately wanting more, she was still frustrated about not getting her way.

"Not removing my blindfold tells me there is something you're trying to hide. Ashamed of something, Zuzu?" Azula provoked.

"You have a sharp tongue, sister. Let's see what else it can do besides spew venom," hissed the Fire Lord, pushing the princess down onto her knees.

Knowing she couldn't see, Zuko brushed the side of Azula's cheek with his hard cock, hoping she'd get the hint. Using her right hand, she placed his throbbing erection in front of her mouth and began to lick him up and down at an agonizingly slow pace.

"More," Zuko groaned, though her tongue was already doing wonders for him.

Deciding to play nice, Azula guided the Fire Lord's cock into her mouth. She hungrily sucked his length, using her hand to stroke him up and down at the same time.

"Ohhhhhhh Az, that's so fucking good," Zuko moaned, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth.

_She really is a true prodigy._

Using her other hand, Azula reached up and cupped Zuko's testicles, massaging each one gently, causing Zuko to groan with pleasure. Seeing his evil little sister, naked on her knees with his cock disappearing inside her mouth was becoming too much to handle. His thrusting became more and more erratic. He grabbed Azula's shoulders and ferociously fucked her hot, wet mouth, ready to explode. But he couldn't allow himself to cum just yet.

"Get up," commanded the Fire Lord, pushing Azula's shoulders back away from him. "I have to know what you taste like."

Azula blushed at this crude remark.

_Mai always described Zuko as a sweet and gentle lover. Good thing his darker side is out to play._

Zuko lifted the princess up by her waist and threw her violently onto his bed. He climbed on top of her, his pulsing erection now dangerously close to Azula's wetness. Azula trembled as her brother worked his way down, kissing her lips, neck, collarbone, chest, each breast, stomach… but he stopped when he got to her pubic bone.

"Ugh," complained the ever-impatient Azula.

"Don't fret, Princess," Zuko reassured, reaching up to finally remove her blindfold. "I want you to watch this."

Their golden eyes locked, searing into each other. Zuko gave Azula a quick kiss on the mouth before continuing where he left off. He kissed and licked her directly above that sweet spot, allowing her to feel the heat of his breath where she desired his tongue.

"Zuko, please," begged the princess.

And with that desperate plea, the Fire Lord moved his tongue lower, eagerly lapping up the sweet nectar between her legs.

_What a sweet taste for such a toxic girl._

Zuko was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. He HAD to fuck her soon, but first, he needed to make her cum. Azula's eyes were transfixed on her big brother as he flicked his tongue side to side, up and down, in circular motions, with varying intensity and speed. She repeatedly jerked her hips upward toward his face, gripping the bedsheets with one hand and the bed railing with the other.

"Yes, brother! Just like that," the princess gasped with delight. "I'm so close."

The Fire Lord inserted his index and middle finger into Azula's core, so he could feel her slick walls pulse around him as she came. Still using his dexterous tongue, he pushed his fingers upward, vibrating them rapidly.

"OHHHHHHHHHH ZUKO!" Azula screamed in ecstasy with her release. "Take me right now!"

"As you wish, my Princess," the Fire Lord grinned, licking her essence off his fingers while crawling on top of her.

Azula moaned with euphoria as her brother plunged his unbelievably erect cock into her soaking core. Their tongues clashed in each other's mouths while Zuko fucked the princess with the burning passion of a firebender.

"Spirits, you're so fucking tight," Zuko grunted, trying not to cum right then and there.

He held his sister's hands above her head, interweaving his fingers with hers, both of their hearts racing faster than ever before.

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Azula demanded, getting closer to another orgasm.

Zuko thrust into her over and over as hard as he possibly could, showing her petite frame no mercy, completely entranced by the sick thrill of feeling her squirm beneath him.

"Cum for me, sister," Zuko growled into her ear before giving it a sharp bite.

Azula sank her teeth into Zuko's shoulder to muffle the sounds of her mind-shattering orgasm. The pain of the bite was entirely overshadowed by the warm waves of bliss encasing his cock as she came. The Fire Lord could have easily cum with her, but he was nowhere near ready for this session to be over.

"I want to watch you ride me."

The princess smirked, ready to give her big brother the show of his life. Zuko briefly removed himself from Azula to switch positions. He sat up with his back against the bed railing, eager anticipation radiating from his golden eyes. Azula crawled seductively on top of him and leaned in for a kiss. But as soon as Zuko tried to kiss her, she pulled back.

"And what exactly would stop me from leaving you here right now, vulnerable and painfully unsatisfied?" Azula taunted, her lips lightly brushing against his.

"I already know you're a selfish bitch, Azula. But you're not going to leave me now. You know I'm going to make you cum again."

"You'd better," she jeered, giving Zuko a soft kiss on the lips.

_Bitch._

Azula turned around so Zuko was facing her back, Azula supporting herself on her knees. She lowered herself onto his erect member, his legs in between hers, and began to ride him up and down rapaciously.

_Fuck she feels so good._

Zuko brushed Azula's long hair over one of her shoulders so he could admire her pale, flawless skin. He couldn't help but stare at the princess's goddess-like ass slapping against his thighs, still red from his prior handiwork. With one hand, he pawed at her breasts, which pleasantly bounced up and down as she rode him. With the other, he fervently rubbed his sister's clit. As the Fire Lord got closer to his release, he placed both his hands around Azula's slender waist, pushing and pulling her up and down on his throbbing erection, as if she were nothing but a mere sex doll.

"Fuck, Azula, I'm going to cum," Zuko panted.

"Not. Before. I do," the princess asserted in between breaths, her sharp nails digging into his legs.

This comment infuriated the Fire Lord, who had been on the verge of exploding for what felt like an eternity.

_Now she's really going to get it._

Zuko pushed Azula down onto all fours and took her forcefully from behind, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other viciously pulling her hair.

"Spirits, Zuko!"

"Touch yourself you little bitch," ordered the Fire Lord, slamming into his tight little sister again and again.

Propping herself up with her right arm, she used her left hand to rub her clit, nearly sending herself over the edge for a third time.

"Faster, brother, faster!"

He pounded mercilessly into her wetness as fast as possible, triggering her release.

"OHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

The feeling of the princess cumming on his cock caused Zuko to finally let go and explode inside his sister.

"AZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Azula collapsed onto her stomach with Zuko falling on top of her. He tenderly kissed her shoulders, sending warm electric pulses down her spine.

* * *

The Fire Lord spooned his naked little sister, taking in the scent of her hair as if it were oxygen, as they both came down from their post-coital high.

"Azula, I want you to return to the palace. Let's rule the Fire Nation together. Please sever your ties with the New Ozai Society. I need you," Zuko urged sincerely.

"Zuzu…," Azula sighed with more sugar than spice.

"I know you've always supported Father, but…"

"I don't support Ozai, Dum-Dum," the princess retorted. "Again, you're not seeing the big picture. If you had just let me explain before, you would have known that."

"I… I don't understand."

Azula turned to face her brother, giving him a half-smile.

"You may find this hard to believe, but everything I've done since returning to the Fire Nation has been to protect you."

Zuko gave her a perplexed look.

"Infiltrating the New Ozai Society was simple," Azula continued. "I mean, who better to return Ozai to the throne than his biggest supporter? Luckily for me, the Kemurikage have become increasingly dissatisfied with Mai's father as their leader. When he inevitably fails, and I will see to it that he does, who will be the best candidate to replace him? Why, Ozai's loyal daughter of course. And just like how I accomplished my victory at Ba Sing Se, I will take down the New Ozai Society from the inside."

Zuko was stunned.

"You're doing all this for me? But why?" questioned the Fire Lord, deeply touched by his sister's unprecedented selfless actions.

"Because of what you said to me right before I ran into the Forgetful Valley," Azula confessed. "That no matter what, I'm still your sister. That you wanted to help me. It finally dawned on me that you are the only person who's ever given me a second chance. That you are the only person who's ever truly cared for me."

"Az…," Zuko whispered, stroking Azula's hair behind her ear, gazing affectionately into her amber eyes.

"Yes. Pathetic, I know. Anyway, I'm tired of this sentimental nonsense," the princess scoffed, snuggling deep into her brother's chest.

"I never pegged you for a cuddler," teased the Fire Lord.

"Tell anyone and I'll assassinate you myself," Azula playfully threatened.

"Your secret is safe with me, Princess," Zuko assured, pulling her in closer. "So… just to make things clear… you had already switched alliances before coming back to the Fire Nation?"

Azula nodded.

"So this whole… errrr… rendezvous was completely unnecessary?" Zuko blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," the princess laughed. "We did kiss and make up after all."

"I think we did a little more than that," grinned Zuko.

"Yes, and if you'd like to do it again, you will have to let me follow through with my deviously brilliant plan."

"I would very much like to do this again, Princess."

And with that, Azula began to stir and start gathering her clothing.

"As much as it pains me, I really must be going. It's not safe for either of us if I stay here too long," Azula grumbled, hastily putting on her clothes.

Zuko understood. He began to get dressed.

When Azula finished dressing, she started for the door.

"Until next time, brother," the princess smiled mischievously.

Zuko pulled her in close for a kiss and then slammed her back up against the door. Their tongues swirled as the Fire Lord gently tugged Azula's hair, her hands laced around his waist. She pushed her hips into his, teasingly at first, but continued to grind more aggressively as she felt him start to stiffen again. Finally, Zuko broke the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Ready to go again so soon, brother? Well, I suppose I could stay a little longer…"

"Until next time, sister," Zuko purred, mirroring his sister's mischievous smile.

_Well played, brother._

Azula left Zuko's room to find Suki and Ty Lee all the way down the corridor, at the farthest point possible from where they could still see the Fire Lord's door and be effective bodyguards. They both had looks of sheer terror on their faces, their skin as pale as ghosts. Azula approached them with her disheveled hair and inside-out shirt.

"What?" the princess mocked. "Jealous?"

Azula walked out of the palace undisturbed.

* * *

Over breakfast the following morning, Iroh couldn't help but notice Zuko's sudden change of demeanor.

"Zuko! It brings me much joy to see you so chipper," beamed Iroh through a mouthful of poached platypus-bear eggs.

"Uncle! I followed your advice and am now confident that the Fire Nation will overcome its current chaotic state."

"That is wonderful news, nephew! So does this mean you found Azula?"

"Yes. Turns out she recently returned to the Fire Nation," Zuko informed.

"And you were able to convince her to change sides? That must have been an arduous feat. How exactly did you manage to accomplish that?"

_Oh… odd that he wants specifics…_

"Uh… well let's see… missionary, reverse Tui and La, polar bear-doggy style…"

All the color quickly drained from Iroh's face.

"Zuko! Are you saying what I think you are saying?!" gaped an utterly disturbed Iroh.

"What's wrong, Uncle? I did exactly what you advised me to do!" Zuko declared.

"Oh no, Zuko! You misunderstood! I meant for you to amend your relationship with Azula and convince her to rule by your side!" Iroh exclaimed. "YOU CANNOT. FUCK. YOUR SISTER!"

"Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?!"

"I should not have to tell you not to fuck your sister! You always misinterpret my metaphors!" Iroh shouted.

"What's the big deal anyway? Everything worked out. Azula is taking down the New Ozai Society and Aang will deal with the Kemurikage," Zuko countered, trying to assuage the situation.

"What's the big deal?! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! YOU FUCKED YOUR SISTER! No amount of tea will ever erase this revolting image from my head!"

"Well then don't think about it!" Zuko snapped.

"That's it. I'm leaving."

"Returning to Ba Sing Se?"

"No. I'm going to the Spirit World for however long it takes to cleanse my mind," Iroh huffed as he made his way to exit the dining room, exchanging his chamomile tea for a bottle of fermented cactus juice.

In the entryway stood a frozen Ursa.

"Mother? How much did you hear?" Zuko panicked.

The answer was written all over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written, so please go easy on me!


End file.
